magicandsuperpowersfandomcom-20200213-history
Omnitrix
The Ultimatrix (Ultimate Omnitrix) is the device that the series Ben 10: Ultimate Alien centers around. Ben uses it to replace the Omnitrix, which he self-destructed in his past battle with Vilgax to prevent him from taking over the Universe. It resembles a gauntlet of sorts more so than the Alien Force wrist watch-style Omnitrix recalibration. It was shown by Azmuth he wasn't so fond of hows its made, noting that it was incomplete. He also said it was "shoddy work" and was ranting and frustrated with the Evolutionary feature implying that Albedo isn't as skilled in mechanical devices as Azmuth. It is hinted to be eventually replaced by Azmuth's third-generation Omnitrix sometime in the future. What will happen to the Ultimatrix is as of yet unknown. Backstory Edit Created by Azmuth as the Omnitrix's successor, its power core was unstable so he put the device in high-security storage. The Galvan, Albedo, who was one of the assistants Azmuth had before he tried to create his own Omnitrix and accidentally locked himself in a negative image of Ben's human form, stole the machine and was able to stabilize it. Unfortunately, since Ben's DNA was still the default for the Omnitrix, Albedo only had access to Ben's current forms, which excluded Galvan. Allying himself with Vilgax, he agreed to help him so he could turn himself back to normal, while Vilgax could have the Earth. After easily defeating Ben as Ultimate Humungousaur, Vilgax threatened Gwen and Kevin's lives to force Ben to remove the Omnitrix. Vilgax betrayed Albedo, however, using the Omnitrix to defeat Albedo by turning his army of robots into thousands of Humungousaurs. Later, Ben activated the Omnitrix self-destruct mechanism to remove it but Vilgax refused, thinking he was bluffing and later suffering the consequences. Ben released Albedo and forced him to give him the Ultimatrix via the same method. Using Ultimate Swampfire, Ben defeated Vilgax and then managed to escape the ship with the others. Description Edit The Ultimatrix, unlike the Omnitrix, doesn't resemble a wristwatch. The central component, the selection interface remains the same, while the watch band was replaced by a gauntlet-like band extending up to half of the wearer's arm ( since the band's ability to morph its shape wasn't placed into it). When Albedo used it, the Ultimatrix had a red color scheme. After Ben took the Ultimatrix from Albedo, the device became green in color. The Ultimatrix on Ben's wristAdded by IRoc95selection interface is identical to the original dial, with the intergalactic peace sign that changes color to reflect the mode of Ultimatrix. Modes E 'Capture Mode' Edit When a new DNA sample has been unlocked from the Codon Stream for future use (it identifies the DNA against the database on Primus, then unlocks that code on the Omnitrix), or when the Omnitrix actually captures new DNA not already present in the Codon Stream. Can also reclaim lost alien forms that may have escaped the Omnitrix. Absorbing lost alien forms can be done in two Capture ModeAdded by Rhapilways: when transformed into an alien, the Omnitrix flashes a yellow light and absorbs the alien; or when the Omnitrix is inactive, it sends some radar waves and then reabsorbs the alien. Unlike in the original series, if an alien touches the Omnitrix in Ben 10: Alien Force it will not be captured because it doesn't work the same way after it recalibrated. 'Self-Destruct Mode' Edit When in S.D.M. (Self-Destruct Mode), the Omnitrix counts down until it explodes. When in S.D.M. for a few days, the Omnitrix charges up enough energy to destroy the Universe. Also in the original series while the Omnitrix was in S.D.M. it sent out bursts of energy that threw Ben through the air. Also when the Omnitrix enters S.D.M. Omnitrix counting downAdded by Garu Uchihait sends out a signal that any ship could pick up, such as when Vilgax picked up the S.D.M. signal after he hijacked a ship, and Tetrax picked up the signal and quickly went to get Ben and find Azmuth. It functions as a last resort should it fall into the wrong hands. It is used to destroy the Omnitrix in The Final Battle: Part 2. 'Recalibration Mode' Edit in Recalibration ModeAdded by BrainInteractiveConstructThe Omnitrix begins transforming whilst selecting an array of new alien forms. The Omnitrix makes a beep-like noise, then it changes to a glowing black and green and finally morphs into its more watch-shaped form. This can happen vice-versa as shown in Vengeance of Vilgax when the watch turns from its new form into its original form. What triggered the Recalibration Mode is unknown. Dwayne McDuffie said it recalibrated due to Ben's matureness. The abilities of his old aliens were recognized by the Omnitrix and therefore "upgraded" as well, bringing 10 new aliens with the same abilities as the old aliens such as Swampfire, for example, replacing Benmummy, Wildvine and Heatblast. Dwayne McDuffie confirmed that the Omnitrix has hundreds of different forms. This feature of the Omnitrix was first seen in Ben 10 Returns Part 1. While it rescans Ben it turns a darkish blue color; Ben said "it never did that before". Creator of the Omnitrix Edit *Azmuth is the creator of the Omnitrix. *Myaxx (Azmuth's assistant) helped build the Omnitrix and assisted in collecting DNA samples for it, including Wildvine and Ghostfreak. *Albedo (Azmuth's former assistant) also created a duplicate of the Omnitrix (which was later destroyed by Azmuth and later rebuilt into the Ultimatrix). Features Edit *The Omnitrix's main function is that it acts as a wireless receiver for the Codon Stream, Azmuth's DNA database on Primus. By accessing the Codon Stream, the Omnitrix rewrites the wearer's DNA on a quantum level and transforms them into one of the 1,000,910 (Originally 1,000,900 but Ben accidentally added 10, Benmummy , Benwolf, and Benvicktor, Eon, Nanomech, Water Hazard, NRG, Terraspin, Armodrillo, and AmpFibian ) other alien species in the Codon Stream (excluding the wearer's species). In order for the host to change size, matter is created from energy or reconstituted to energy as needed. *It has two known display modes: **The mode seen in the original series provides a black silhouette of the desired alien. **The mode in Alien Force provides a dark green hologram of the desired alien. **Dwayne McDuffie confirmed that by changing the settings on the Omnitrix, either display can be used in either one of the Omnitrix's forms. *It functions as a GPS as shown in The Final Battle: Part 1. *In the original series, the Omnitrix could adapt the clothing of the wearer to suit the selected alien form. Ben lost this function in Ben 10: Alien Force because the Omnitrix recalibrated. Now, nanomachines break them down and store them until his transformation ends. *The Omnitrix also alters its shape and size to accommodate the wearer's size, as shown in The Final Battle: Part 2. *When the user is transformed, a button with the Omnitrix symbol on it appears on the chest which can be used to switch to another form while already transformed into a specific alien. The symbol is actually the Omnitrix itself, appearing in this form because many species don't have wrists. *When the Omnitrix is locked to a certain set of aliens, new aliens can be unlocked through contact with a member of that species. This simply unlocks the DNA in the Codon Stream, although the Omnitrix also has the capability to capture new DNA. *When near its creator Azmuth, it has been shown to pin-point the direction to reach him by turning its dial. *The Omnitrix has Artificial Intelligence (AI). *If someone tries to tamper with it against the host's will, it creates a large feedback pulse for defense. *The Omnitrix can read the mind of the wearer and transforms him/her into the alien it thinks is right for the situation when activated. *It can reset itself, giving the wielder access to 10 different aliens, along with other aliens gained through DNA scanning. *The Omnitrix can show a database image of all aliens available at the time, or show a database image of aliens that escaped the Omnitrix. The images of the aliens in the Omnitrix are shown in green, while the escaped ones are shown in black. *The Omnitrix can create a hologram map, which is similar to the one in Plumber's Badges. *The Omnitrix has a 2-way communication system with Plumber's Badges. *The Omnitrix has a Universal Translator (translates alien languages and writing to the wearer's language). Dwayne McDuffie confirms that Ben learned how to activate it, thus explaining how he could read Vulkanus' paper in Inferno. *The Omnitrix can teleport the user through Azmuth's teleportation channel (which Azmuth has demonstrated in order for him to get around). *There is a particular method used to safely remove the Omnitrix, and Ben used it in The Final Battle: Part 1. It involves a code that the wearer of the Omnitrix uses with voice activation (Decouple Omnitrix Command Code: 000 Release Coupling 0). Ben may have known this code as he may have remembered it if he used the code to take off the Omnitrix after he was done with it at the end of Ben 10. *During reconstitution/transformation, all information of the alien is dumped into the user's mind.Diamondhead and Greymatter's DNA merged(Diamondmatter)Added by Linkdarkside *When suffering from electromagnetic interference, the Omnitrix can cause unintentional transformations, and the Omnitrix will be unable to deactivate until the source of the interference is gone. This is how the Tiffin was unintentionally sending signals that caused the Omnitrix to malfunction. It also can work in reverse, rapidly changing the user from one form to another until it times out. This happened in Secrets. *As revealed by Azmuth in Primus, the Omnitrix does not actually contain any DNA sample. It simply acts as a wireless device, connecting itself to the artificial planet, Primus, where Azmuth has gathered the DNA of almost all the sentient species of the galaxy in the Codon Stream. When activated, the Omnitrix accesses the Codon Stream's information and applies it to the host. Without Primus, the Omnitrix would be completely useless. When in danger, Primus can send a distress call to the Omnitrix, which teleports itself to Primus with its host in order to protect the planet. *The Omnitrix is able to restore the DNA of DNAliens, but it is unknown if it is able to restore the DNA of humans or any other alien species. It is also unknown if this function is to eliminate the foreign DNA from a being and if it can change hybrids such as Manny and Helen back to their human forms. *In War of the Worlds: Part 2, the Omnitrix is shown to be able to genetically manipulate alien DNA or reprogram the species' DNA (in this case, fuse DNA from different species of aliens). *The Omnitrix has been known to 'malfunction', such as unexpectedly timing out, recharging instantly, changing into a different alien than was selected, etc. However, these are safeguards programmed to protect against someone stealing it. Ben resolved most of these issues in Alien Force. *It is said that the Omnitrix in Ben 10: Alien Force is green because it is working correctly, which also meant it wasn't working as it should during the original series. The Omnitrix is in the center around the chest area on every alien in Alien Force which is for easy access. The symbol was put in different places on some aliens (head on Ditto, back on Grey Matter, etc.) in the original series which may have been a side effect of the Omnitrix not working, which explains why all the symbols were moved to the chest in Alien Force since it is now supposed to be in working order. *If the cover of the Omnitrix is broken off then the result is alien DNA merging. Omnitrix Phase 1 Edit Added by Peter 10These are the exotic forms that began with Ben when he got the Omnitrix. Some of these forms reappeared in Ben 10: Alien Force but all of these forms were synced from the Omnitrix to Ultimatrix and are available in Ben 10: Ultimate Alien. #Wildmutt #Heatblast #Stinkfly #Diamondhead #XLR8 #Ripjaws #Four Arms #Grey Matter #Upgrade #Ghostfreak #Cannonbolt #Wildvine #Benwolf (DNA obtained from Yenaldooshi) #Benmummy(DNA obtained from Mummy) #Benvicktor(DNA obtained from Dr. Vicktor) #Upchuck (DNA unlocked by Xylene) #Ditto #Way Big (DNA unlocked by Azmuth) #Eye Guy #Eon (Only in Ben 10: Race Against Time) Omnitrix Phase 2 Edit Added by Peter 10These are the exotic forms that Ben when he began with his Omnitrix recalibrated into a new array of new aliens. Some of these aliens are from the original series and appear in Ben 10: Ultimate Alien. #Swampfire #Echo Echo #Humongousaur #Jetray #Big Chill #Chromastone #Brainstorm #Spidermonkey #Goop #Alien X #Cannonbolt (also from the original series) #Upchuck (also from the original series) #Way Big (also from the original series) #Diamondhead (also from the original series) #Lodestar #Ghostfreak (also from the original series) #Rath #Nanomech (in Ben 10: Alien Swarm) Trivia Edit *The Omnitrix is level 20 tech. *It was eventually destroyed to keep Vilgax from taking over Earth in The Final Battle: Part 2. *The Omnitrix was originally intended for Max Tennyson as Azmuth said in The Final Battle: Part 2. ''Xylene also said that she intended to send it to Max in ''The Visitor ''but since she was in battle she sent it to the forest by mistake. But when Ben found it, his DNA was close enough to Max's that it mistook him for Max and locked itself on Ben's wrist. '' *Vilgax had the Omnitrix four times, including once during Back With a Vengeance, once during Primus, once during Vengeance of Vilgax: Part 2, and once during The Final Battle: Part 2. *The Omnitrix recharges instantly when Ben gets mad enough because the Omnitrix's AI knows when Ben definitely needs it. *The voice-activated self-destruct sequence is the same code from "Star Trek III: The Search for Spock" that James T. Kirk used to activate the Enterprise's one minute self-destruct sequence (000 destruct-0). *The Omnitrix changes the aliens' eyes and other features to green. This is probably because of Ben's eyes being green, and the genetic feature being passed on. *From the beginning of the original series, Ben's habit is to declare the name of whatever alien he transforms into. *Kevin's second mutation was connected to the Omnitrix so he could not change back until Ben destroyed the Omnitrix. *The Omnitrix symbol in the original Ben 10 series is white when changing into an alien, but in Ben 10: Alien Force the symbol is changed to green and this goes for all of Ben's aliens, even his original 10. It should also be noted that in Ben 10,000 it shows that when Ben transforms the symbol is still white. *In the original series Ben unlocked the master control, but after deactivating it, it seems he forgot the code for it. In Ben 10: Alien Force, Ben is shown to be able to change into another alien while still in alien form and not having to revert back to his human form. In the original series, Ben had to wait for the time limit before reverting back to human form, but in Ben 10: Alien Force it seems Ben is able to change back whenever he wants and is not concerned about limiting out of his alien forms. In War of the Worlds: Part 2 it is confirmed that Ben has the master control as he said "Omnitrix, Humongousaur ". but after the DNA wave the Omnitrix reset it self again and Ben asks Azmuth if he can reengage the master control. *In Ben 10: Alien Force, the Omnitrix's voice is identical to Ben's voice. *In Ben 10: Alien Force, the holograms are green but in Ben 10: Alien Swarm, the holograms are orange/yellow. This is most likely because the Omnitrix was scanning the Chips' DNA. *The Omnitrix can display 7 colors, each meaning something different: **Green: Functioning Normally **Red: Recharging **Yellow: Capture Mode **Blue: Recalibration Mode **Purple: Combining DNA **Orange: S.D.M. **White: Malfunctioning, but within acceptable parameters. *It cannot transform the wearer into another of its own species (e.g. Ben cannot transform into another human since he is already human). *Both times Kevin got mutated it was due to Omnitrix feedback. *Though many people refer to it as the "Omnitrix", its proper name is "Omnimatrix" *The last alien ever used by anyone on the Omnitrix was Swampfire, when Vilgax transformed his Bioids into Swampfire to destroy Ben, but the Omnitrix exploded before they had a chance to cause any harm due to the activation of the S.D.M. by Ben's voice command. Omnitrix from the original seriesOmnitrix in Recharge modeOmnitrix in Capture modeOmnitrix in Recalibration modeOmnitrix in Alien ForceOmnitrix in Self-destruct modeOmnitrix in whiteOmnitrix in purpleOmnitrix in light greenOmnitrix in Light PurpleDeactivated OmnitrixOmnitrix with green hologramOmnitrix with orange hologramActive Omnitrix from Alien ForceOmnitrix with two triangles on light greenOmnitrix in SDM (Self Destruct Mode) in Alien ForceTurning OmnitrixOmnitrix with An alien iconAs it recalibratedOmnitrixesSumo Slammer Smackdown versionKen Tennyson with his own Omnitrix. Category:Super Powers